My Base, Your Pace
by LaylathePenguin
Summary: Fanfic based on Makoto and Haru's character duet song, My Base Your Pace! First fanfic about the two of them, hope it's okay! One-shot, probably MakoHaru, but who knows?


Hey~ So it's been such a long time since I've last written something, so here's a new fanfic, with a brand-new ship! One-shot, but if I feel like it, or if I get a request, maybe I'll do their second character song too... Who knows? Anyways, please enjoy~

* * *

><p>My Base, Your Pace<p>

_Sometimes you suddenly grow quiet and stare off into the distance_

_I won't force you to say what's on your mind if you don't bring it up first but_

_As I walk while searching for the words to say_

_Just sensing that feeling from you is enough_

Makoto sighed as he and Haruka walked home together. Haruka stared off towards the ocean, not with any particular longing, but rather, lost in thought. Makoto smiled, wondering what Haru was thinking about. He knew not to ask him what he was thinking about, but still, he couldn't help but be curious.

Haruka knew that Makoto was smiling, as he always was. He wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to find the right words. Still, even if he didn't know what to say, he still felt at ease, with Makoto by his side. Makoto gave off a warm, soothing feel, a familiar feel; something like that always felt good.

_If something has happened, you can tell me any time_

_I would be glad to be even the slightest help to you_

Makoto wondered if someone was wrong. Haruka didn't usually look for too long at the ocean, which was probably because of him. He wanted to help Haruka, but if Haruka didn't tell him what was going on, how would he be able to help?

_**Even when we're troubled or uneasy, we usual two  
>Take strength from our solid base so that we can keep facing forward even today<strong>_

Haruka glanced back at Makoto, who he found still smiling, with a questioning look on his face. Haruka had never been particularly good at expressing his emotions, and this was one of the times when he cursed his inability to. But this was Makoto. They'd been together for so many years; they knew they could trust each other. Haruka stopped walking, and turned to face Makoto.

_I make decisions on my own, or leave you bewildered,_

_And I'm always clumsy when responding to the kindness at my side but_

_With everyone there, with the two of us there, in all its shapes and sizes_

_Every one of those moments piled up were the multifaceted sides of us_

"Makoto," said Haruka. Makoto stopped his steps, a few paces ahead of him, and looked at Haruka. "I… I'm not that great at expressing myself, but I hope you'll listen to what I have to say," he said hesitantly. Makoto smiled, and Haruka continued. "I know that I'm kind of difficult to deal with, and I... I just wanted to thank you—"he said, but Makoto interrupted.

"Haru, you don't have to thank me. I like being with you, it's not a problem at all. No matter what." Typical Makoto, always kind, and willing to help others.

_Probably, without even a trace of doubt,  
>I'll keep relying on the hand that supports me as I move forward<em>

Haruka looked at Makoto, surprised. Then, slowly, his eyes softened, and he smiled. "Well, then I'll be counting on you," he said, looking directly at Makoto, still smiling. Makoto laughed, and extended his hand.

"Let's go, Haru." Haru reached out and took Makoto's hand, and walked forward, going back to his side. He released his hand then, but the warmth of the touch still lingered.

_**Your unconscious thoughtfulness, without any malice or reserve,  
>Makes a pace that brings comfort to my heart, as it always has, unchanged<strong>_

Both of them felt at ease, Haruka because he had been able to convey his feelings, and Makoto because Haruka had confided in him, and he'd been able to help him. Their relationship hadn't changed significantly, but with every passing moment, every silent exchange of emotions, their bond grew stronger.

_Even if the words can't be said, that's okay, because they're noticed naturally_

_We will both probably repeat endlessly this cycle of encouraging and depending on each other_

This is how it had always been, Makoto relying on Haruka, Haruka relying on Makoto, a never-ending cycle. Though it may seem as if Makoto is the only one who notices what the other is feeling, the opposite is true as well. Haruka knows, he simply doesn't find the need to speak out about.

_**Even when we're troubled or uneasy, we usual two  
>Take strength from our solid base so that we can keep facing forward even today<br>Your unconscious thoughtfulness, without any malice or reserve,  
>Makes a pace that brings comfort to my heart, as it always has, unchanged<strong>_

Soon, they reached Makoto's house. Haruka stood at the bottom of the stone steps leading towards his house. "Makoto, want to have dinner at my place?" asked Haruka.

"Sure, let me just put my stuff away, and I'll come up, okay?" replied Makoto, smiling as always. Haruka nodded in return, and proceeded to ascend the steps slowly. He paused at the break in the steps, and looked back. Haruka sat down on the stairs, waiting for Makoto. Just another day, like any other, but something about it made Haruka feel happy, and he suppressed the urge to smile. He couldn't imagine any other kind of day, a day without Makoto with him. It was like they were destined to be together, and that was okay. Because they both loved and appreciated each other, and they felt secure together. Like it always had been. Routine maybe, but perfect. Neither could imagine any other way to live. Perfect.

* * *

><p>How was it? Like it? Reviews would be nice, but no one's forcing you~<p>

And, Layla, out! :3


End file.
